calamitycityfandomcom-20200215-history
Patty
Patty is a light orange kitten who lives in Calamity City. She is a well known TV actor performing in such shows such as "The Adventures of Incredibly Determined Girl". She works at Chaos Studios. She also attends school at Calamity City Preschool. She spends a lot of time with her uncle, Charlie. History Patty was born in Calamity City to her mom and dad. At just 3 years old, she was discovered and recieved a job as an actor at Chaos Studios. She later enrolled at Calamity City Preschool. Physical Appearance Patty is a small light orange cat. She usually wears no clothing. Her hair is swirled at the top of her head. Her whiskers curl upwards from the sides. She is only 5 years old. She stands at only 2' 9". She weighs 60 lbs. Personality She is rather intelligent for her age. She enjoys creative hobbies such as stacking blocks or molding with clay. She does enjoy games of hopscotch and jump rope, and loves playing at the park. She rather hates birds, due to bad experiences. She is very kind and respectful towards her friends. She can be competetive at times. Powers And Abilities Patty has not much in strength or speed. She is light and durable. She is very intellgent and creative. She loves to build block towers and sand castles. Home Patty lives in a big yellow house with her two parents. She sleeps in an upstairs bedroom with pink walls. Friends and Family (And Others) Patty's Mom: Her mom is an invisible force in her life. Patty's Dad: Her dad is also an invisible force in her life. Charlie: Her uncle and dearest companion. They spend a lot of time together going on adventures and making discoveries. Charlie can cause her problems at times due to his carlessness, but she still loves him. Henry: A coworker and boss, sometimes a friend and sometimes an enemy. He means well, but often causes Patty great harm. Steve: An occassional friend. Ricardo: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool and her bitter rival. Ricardo is jealous of Patty because she supposedly thinks she's better than everyone else, when in reality, he is. Donna Dragon: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool and close friend. Prickles: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool and a close friend. Jack: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool and a friend. Phil Bunny: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool and a friend. Miss Mayday: Patty's teacher at Calamity City Preschool. Joey: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool. Glump: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool. Beth: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool. Elizabeth Vanity: A classmate at Calamity City Preschool. Tweets "What a beautiful day. Let's get started." "Reading over the script for the next episode. I'm fearing for my life." "Some people can be such jerks. I won't name names, but it rhymes with dicardo." "That's the last time I'm wearing shoes" Hopscotch.png|Patty playing her favorite game|link=Patty Playing Hopscotch|linktext=Patty Playing Hopscotch Patty Shoes.png|Did the bunny go beneath or through the tree?|link=Tying Shoes Is Hard Meeting Characters.png|Meeting the creator UITA P. 6.png UITA P. 5.png UITA P. 4.png UITA P 3.png UITA P 2.png UITA P 1.png UITA Cover.png|UITA Cover|link=Up In The Air Treasure.png|I wonder if these yellow coins could serve any practical purposes|link=Unburied Treasure Absurd Altitude.png|I think we should go back now basketball.png|Time to play ball Dark.png|These candles should come in handy Easter Patty.png|What a lovely design Midas.png|He's got the golden touch. Quicksand.png|Everything's getting taller|link=That Sinking Feeling Rainbow.png|Patty and Charlie reach the end of the rainbow Snowmen.png|There's no business like snow business Printing.png|We're out of paper again!|link=Printing Is Hard Swing.png|Who grew this tree so close to the swings?|link=Swinging Is Hard Patty Beach Toy.png|Let's see how big we can get it. Crush Parade.png|They should put up barriers for this sort of thing.|link=Crush Parade Tree.png|What a great time of year|link=Decorating The Tree Is Hard|linktext=Decorating The Tree Is Hard Meme.png|Patty's First Meme|link=Rather Strange Little Meme Sandcastle.png|What a beautiful castle.|link=Building A Sandcastle|linktext=Building A Sandcastle Patty Reference.png Patty Blocks.png Wario Meme.png UITA P. 7.png Preschool Class Photo.png Bumpy Ride.png Summer Fun.png Teh Pain.png Great Tower Race.png Miku and Patty's Revenge.png Patty Shuttle.png Category:Citizens Category:Chaos Studios Category:Children Category:Female Category:Unclothed Category:Calamity City Preschool Category:Cats Category:Victims Category:Actors